Talk:Gnume/Gravo Pipe
opinions ? Gnume (talk) 06:58, August 2, 2014 (UTC) very cool! Add it... and if you can (only if you can really) can you ad some sort of simple sketch and I work it into a graphic- But yes I like that article -Nothing to add - Very nice indeed Thanks VR Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 12:13, August 2, 2014 (UTC) sorry. i can do technical drawing. but i suck at freehand drawing. visually there are only three differences between an gravo pipe and an water pipe : #there are no flanges (the pipes are annealed to one another to provide seamless inner surface) #if looked from the opening it can be seen that the wall thickness is 2 to 4 times higher than an regular pipe (the arti grav an control systems are integrated into the walls of the pipe) #on the other surface there are 24 painted lines in 8 colors from one end to the other ( the painted lines show where the matterprinted pathways lie in the pipe {2 power 4 control system 2 diagnostics} 8 in total and in triple rudency configuration) Gnume (talk) 17:54, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Only if you want ...not a request . It is a technical subject, so why not a tecnical drawing? Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 17:58, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Did I mention that I find this simply brilliant? If not....I got to say, that's a darn cool "invention" Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 18:00, August 2, 2014 (UTC) ok ill try later. but technical drawing i do are meant to manufacturing. so they are incredibly boring. any comments on anything in the article needing adding rewriting ? i do know my style is mostly dry and this article needs editing or rewriting to be more easily readable. Gnume (talk) 18:04, August 2, 2014 (UTC) thanks i was thinking about it as use of mechanical pumps in space ships especially in war related one is not advised as an pump failure can take an an section of the entire system down. also pumps for large water systems are huge or you need multiple smaller ones. it takes a lot of space in war ships that can be dedicated to other things. with gravo pipes every pipe element in the system is water pumping element. Gnume (talk) 18:12, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Yes there is also a limit as to how high a pump can push water. Eventually the water colum becomes to heavy. Regular pumps would not work in Union Battleship giants.. And there is not only water and waste,but air and coolants to be conveyed. So there is awhole universe of environmental material handling (liquids, water, waste, air.. If the Gravo field is arranged horizontal in "Spiral fashion" akin to an archimedes screw, there could be "Turbo Gravo pumps" used to evacuate a big hangar from air. No there is nothing really to add to your article. You can post it . I will use your technical drawing to create a three dimensional graphic. It's very good and it supposed to be a "Technical article" so a little dryness is perfect for realism. Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 19:28, August 2, 2014 (UTC)